Toyotomi Kuchiki
Toyotomi Hideyoshi Sensanki Kuchiki (朽木 豊臣 千山気 秀吉 Kuchiki Sensanki Hideyoshi Toyotomi), simply shortened to Toyotomi Kuchiki (朽木 豊臣 Kuchiki Toyotomi) is the son of Shizuka Kuchiki, and as such, the current heir to the noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble families in the Soul Society, but has not yet attained the rank of head. Toyotomi is the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, serving under his mother, Shizuka, who is the Captain of said Division. This rank was attained despite others misgivings, as Shizuka figured her son would be ideal for the job. He is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Toyotomi bears the appearance of a young man, with a lean, yet moderately muscular figure, with somewhat sharp features, and unusual blue eyes. He, like most Kuchiki, has black hair, which is short and parted to his right. He is normally seen adorning the casual shinigami attire. He wears his Kenseikan, an item that emphasizes his nobility, on the back of his head, clipped to his hair. Personality Toyotomi is next in line to be the head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. Even though Toyotomi acts in an aristocratic manner, always seeming calm and composed, even in battle, in reality, he is quick to anger and rather hotheaded, as noted by Shizuka. Even so, he can act extremely arrogant and he rarely views his opponent as worth his time. It is noted that he doesn't seem to like when people use his full name; but he is equally proud of it, though he does believe it is a mouthful. Even so, he is somewhat aware of his limits, and most things he tells people are justified. As the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Toyotomi works extremely hard to impress his Captain and mother—who seems to like anything he does, but he doesn't seem to believe her words. Even so, Toyotomi can be a bit of a brat to most people, and seems to have something against people touching his hair; and sometimes, he tells people who annoy him that they're not worth his time, because he is the heir to a royal family; a fair counterpart to his mother's behaviour. In battle, Toyotomi acts calm and composed, observing his foes' every move; though like outside of battle, he is quick to anger and go on the offensive if a foe manages to sufficiently harm him or insult his pride. Because of this reason, Toyotomi could be classified as a sort of 'hot-and-cold' fighter, one who rapidly switches from defense to offense in the span of a few seconds. History As a child, Toyotomi had a very high opinion of himself due to his upbringing, and his personality hasn't changed in the 100 or so years since he's grown up. Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords *Royal Contender Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Despite his position in the 6th Division, Toyotomi has a great amount of spiritual energy. Coloured dark teal, his spiritual energy can take the form of a demonic figure from lore, used as both an intimidation tactic and purely when enraged. Zanpakutō Banbutsu Sōzō (万物創造, lit; "Creation of All Things") is the name of Toyotomi's Zanpakutō. It's sealed form, rather surprisingly, is that of an all white wooden chokutō with matching white sheath. On the hilt is written "Shinmei" (神明 Deity). Shikai: The Shikai release command is Rise Against (刃向かう Hamukau). The blade itself does not change at all in Shikai. *'Shikai Special Ability:' The special ability of Banbutsu Sōzō is to harness and "take possession" of the user's reiatsu, shaping and expanding it using the blade as a medium to force the spiritual energy contained in the sword and the user's body to spiral around them, using the reishi particles in the air to "solidify" and stabilize, hardening and forming, shaping into an enormous, vaguely humanoid being which appears similar to a medieval knight. This figure envelops and surrounds the user, shielding them from anything which would wish to harm them. It could be said that this Zanpakutō is the user's "guardian deity". Its colouration is black and red, with stylized armour and no lower body. Overall, the design of the armour has a slight Egyptian hint to it and bears a demonic visage which is truly frightening to behold. Despite supposedly being the "ultimate defense", it's mere presence roots the user to the ground, anchoring them in one spot. Of course, it doesn't guard right under the user's feet, making it all the more possible to attack from below. The Zanpakutō's weapons are truly befitting for a medieval knight: In its left hand, it wields an odd mix of a traditional longsword and an undulating blade, which resembles a kris. This blade can cut through all but the densest materials, and since sheer size of the guardian's blade is as large as a skyscraper, leading to much collateral damage. This blade also has the secondary effect of being composed of fire, though by external appearances, this doesn't appear to be the case. Whatever the blade cannot normally cut through, the hellish inferno detects and shows itself, engulfing it in flames and ridding the user of the eyesore. The shield in the right hand of the Zanpakutō appears, well not much like a shield at all. It's like as if it's a giant fūma shuriken, with curved points, hardly something one would use as a defending tool. However, appearances are deceiving; the shield is constantly rotating, thus sending almost anything that touches it back to whomever fired it. The guardian can also use the shield as an actual shuriken, hurling it at the user's foes, though it comes back to the guardian's right hand without fail every time. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *The Shikai ability of '''Banbutsu Sōzō' was created by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus. Her help is much appreciated. Navigation